


Lights Out

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Udo [5]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent 2: Mistress of Evil
Genre: Dark fey, F/M, Fae/Human - Freeform, Fight!!, Fluff, It's... Fecking long, Lmao we all know the wedding didn't solve shit, This one's more general, but there are L bombs, we are Udo stans first human second, you get to punch an asshole in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Someone has the audacity to insult the Fae to your face. Needless to say, you punch his lights out.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was really a n g e r y about how Maleficent was treated by the Queen or how there was no formal apology at the end, so we tackle that as well. By as well I mean mostly.

Deep down, you knew.

You knew everything would not be solved by the wedding. You knew not everyone would come to realize the wrongdoings of your people, and there would still be some who would cling to their shallow ideas. Not only in humans but in the Fae community as well. There would always be some humans who still deem the Dark Fae as monsters, and there would always be Dark Fae who would hate humans.

In this case, you don't have the heart to blame the Fae. You vividly remember the way their screams of anguish echoed through the battlefield, how some of them kept clawing at the ground for their fallen brothers and sisters, for there were no bodies, or even remains to be held, or properly buried.

To this day, it gives you nightmares.

The first thing you did as an ambassador was to inform the King that a formal apology was needed for the way his people have mistreated the Moorsfolk. He even came with you himself to Moors to truly honor the peace treaty. Your arrival in Moors was well-received, and after you vaguely informed them about the cause of your visit, they arranged the preparations to gather everyone. Once all the Moorsfolk have gathered in the meeting place, you started the kingdom's formal apology to them. It was more your apology as a human, but the King had approved your speech, saying it was truly genuine, and a genuine apology is what the Kingdom of Ulstead should give.

And a genuine apology it was.

You talked about how the humans have driven their kin underground to live in oppression and fear, about how humans hunted them for money, about how wrong your people's actions were and how you wished to atone for it and how you plan to prevent further damage. It was when you were wishing them condolences and offering your help with the commemorations that the tears you kept at bay since the beginning started to fall. As your speech came to an end, you sat on your knees and bowed as you formally apologized once more, the King accompanying you in the bowing.

Suprisingly, it was Borra who helped you up with a bittersweet smile tugging at his lips.

"I wish you could have met Connall."

The words have cut you deeply then. 

The King then personally apologized to Maleficent for the disrespectful way she was treated and being an unbecoming host at the time she was invited to the castle. That was how the apology matter was solved.

Now that the Fae community accepts you as one of them, your unconditional feelings of affection have skyrocketed. Your love for them deepens the more you learn about them, and you wish to protect them from anything the best you can. Though this way of thinking makes you feel like an overbearing mother, you can't help it. They have suffered enough.

Udo had come to check on the archives for any misinformation today, an unwilling Borra trailing behind him. You greet them cheerfully at the gates and lead the way towards the castle. You ask the guards to accompany them from now on since you had a business to attend. They nod and lead them into the castle. Before the doors close, you see Udo wave at you, and you wave back with a beaming smile, ignoring the Borra is smirking at the sight. 

You make your way over to the town to gather the children since you promised to let them play with Udo after his job is done. As you reached the town square, you realized the loud voices were not of a bustling street. A commotion at this time of the day? 

You see a gruff man standing in the middle of the crowd. 

"How could all of you allow them to let those monsters into our home?! Have you forgotten the way they trashed this Kingdom during the war? How those hideous beasts have hurt our people? They have no right to come and go as they please!"

A couple of his sleazy followers stand behind him, nodding and agreeing to everything he says. You walk over to them, asking the townsfolk what is going on. The baker turns around to answer, his face scrunched up with disgust. 

"Just in time, Lady Ambassador! You would not believe--" the baker was cut off by the man, who pushed the people out of the way and stood in front of you. 

"Hooh, so this the infamous ambassador? I hear you have been hanging with one of the animals, the white one. Take a bit of advice from me, little girl. Stay away from them. They are different, worthless--" 

Whatever he said after that was a blur. The desire to bash his face in was growing stronger with each syllable that was said through his rotted teeth. Monsters? Beasts? Animals? Oh, you will show the asshole who the real animal is. 

Scanning around for any knights, unsurprisingly, you found none. Ugh, where are the muscleheads when you need them?

'...Whatever, I will do it myself.' you muttered under your breath.

With that, you thrust your palm right in his nose at full force, his yell of pain mixed with a sharp 'crack' echoing through the square. He falls on the floor, and you expect him to sit up and sputter some more nonsense, but he does not move. There is a stunned silence for a good minute, followed by the townsfolk erupting into cheers. The man's followers look around confusion and anger, one of them even dares to speak up. 

"How blind must you be?! Sir was only telling the truth, and this is how you repay him?! And for what, to protect one of those nobodies? You love them so much you chose them over us? How could you betray your people so?!" his voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. 

At that moment, he is the target of scornful eyes of the people. His regret is almost as immediate as the folk's outrage. Almost. 

The mothers react first. 

"You have no right to speak about my children's savior that way!" 

"Do you hear the things coming out from your mouth?!" 

"Such gentle souls they are, and you decide to slander them this way?! I will not allow it! " 

Then comes the shopkeepers and the merchants, looking at the lot with disgust and a dash of pity. 

"After all the Queen has done to them? It's a wonder they even accepted a peace treaty! You should be grateful we are not in war still!"

"Get out of here and take your shallow ideas with you!"

"The idiocy..." 

"Just leave! We don't want people like you here!"

Their reactions put your heart at ease, and with overflowing confidence, you tower over the follower. With one hand you harshly grab his chin and force him to look at you, eyebrows twitching with an ominous smile plastered on your face.

With a cheery voice, "On that note, I believe it is time for you to go," you point to their leader, "don't forget to take the trash out as well!" your tone takes a drastic change as you pull the man close, and your voice drops to a chilly whisper. 

"Get out of my sight before I free your head from your miserable shoulders."

The way the man shrieks, hauls the leader up with the help of other followers and stumbles away is way too funny not to laugh. The knights arrive a few minutes later, just as the crowd is dispersing. 

... Oh, they are in for a scolding. 

It is a comical sight. The knights bowing and apologizing repeatedly to a lady considerably smaller compared to them, as she scolds them heatedly with her pointer finger in the air. Unbeknownst to the said lady, she becomes the talk of the town for the following week. 

The knights hang their heads in shame all the way back to the castle which they were told to escort you to, even the commander comes up apologizes for the lack of patrol and for making a citizen feel so unsafe that she had to take the matters into her own hands. While his words are not completely correct, you accept his apology anyway. Then leads you to the throne room, explaining that His Majesty wanted to know the reason for the commotion. 

Once you enter the room, you greet His Majesty and Prince Phillip with a bow and start your report by apologizing for the disturbance. The King's booming laugh fills the room, and you look up to see Prince Phillip holding back a laugh--and failing miserably, as well. They answer your questioning looks when their laughter is subdued, it is Phillip who speaks up first.

"My father and I were in the balcony of his chambers' to talk about some matters when the incident occurred."

Oh. Oh no. 

"As you may or may not know, his balcony oversees the entire kingdom. The town square included."

It must be the panicked look in your eyes that finally makes the King speak.

"Worry not, my dear. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I merely summoned you here to say you pack quite the punch. To think you would be able to knock out a man twice your size! As expected of our Ambassador!"

Scratching your neck in embarrassment, you hang your head. 

His cheerful demeanor dims down as he continues. "For you to lash out like that, it must have been an important matter. Tell me, what was it?" 

Heaving a sigh, you describe the event in intricate detail. The royals' faces fall. 

"I have expected that much, but it is still heartbreaking to hear." The King drags a hand across his face. 

"Though it is good to hear that people do not share their opinion." Phillip puts a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. "Thank you, Lady Ambassador. We will take care of the rest. I believe Udo's work is done as well. By all means, keep him company." 

Giving the prince your thanks, you curtsy and leave the room. 

With quick steps, you arrive at the library. Opening the door a tad, you poke your head in to check if anyone is present. 

Borra and Udo are sitting on a table, the latter checking over some documents while Borra watches with bored eyes. His eyes soon fall on you, and he grins.

"Ah, here comes the little one." he waves at you to come over, and you pull a chair next to him. Udo looks up from the documents and smiles,

"Can you keep Borra entertained for a while? He has been huffing ever since we have arrived. I will be done shortly. "

"That is what you said an hour ago." Borra groans. You pat him on the back, mockingly cooing at him to wait a little longer. He does not take it well, and pulls the subject somewhere else.

"So, I hear you knocked someone out at the square. I always thought of you as a bunny, but it turns out you can bite." he ruffles your hair, intentionally making a mess, making you whine as you try to get his hands off. "Where did you even hear that? It has not been that long."

He clicks his tongue at you. "I also happen to know all about how you gave the knights an earful. Word travels fast." he stops for a moment. ".... Thank you."

"For what? I only did what was right."

Borra sighs. "I am not thanking you just for today." Then, as if a lightbulb went off in his head, he asks, "Tell me again, what does it mean when our wings... 'fluff up', as you call it?"

Confusion evident in your voice, you answer. 

"Happiness?"

Borra hums in satisfaction, and as if to answer your unasked question, points at Udo with his chin.

His wings look puffier compared to normal. He clears his throat.

"Your compassion towards my kin makes me happy, is all."

You have never seen him so flustered. The devious grin that pulls at your lips matches Borra's.

"Ah yes. Her compassion for our kin. Your happiness is completely unrelated to the fact that the passing knights were talking about how the only weakness of our little bunny here, " he pats your head, "is the 'white Fae' who is the Moors ambassador--who could that be, I wonder? and that she only punched the man after her 'precious' was insulted. Not to mention they went on about talking how much she cares about the said Fae, going as far as to think of the possibility that he enchanted her." Borra chimes in. You knew he struck a nerve when Udo's wings twitched slightly, and he shot an exasperated look in his direction. It would have looked intimidating if it weren't for the pink hue tinting his cheeks and ears. 

Oh, you have waited too long for this sweet, sweet revenge.

You get up from your seat and cross over to his side, wrapping your arms around his seated form and cradle his head towards your chest.

"Hey now, don't bully him." Every syllable dripping with amusement. His eyes widen as he looks at you, recalling the memory. You pull your cloak up to shield him from view. With a smirk on your face, you bump your nose against his.

"Apology."

He chuckles. "Is this your way of getting revenge, I wonder?"

A giggle. "Mhm, maybe so." 

"I do love you, though." you add with a serious face. 

He gently cups your cheek as he kisses your forehead. "I love you as well."

Borra groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Sgdhdjkd I thought about maybe dropping a kiss at the end, but decided against it and went for a L bomb instead! 
> 
> Also this was fecking long I had to divide it to two parts in my drafts because my phone wouldn't let me type in any more characters... And here I was wondering if my word count was too short.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> My midterms are coming up so I might be missing for a while, but I will try to squeeze in some writing in my schedule if I can! See you soon!


End file.
